Love that Touches
by RimaSwinda
Summary: Sepanjang waktuku untuk mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak tau itu aku. Hingga kita bertemu pada dunia yang berbeda. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sekedar menyentuhmu, namun aku tidak bisa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Love that Touches (Rima Sawinda 'Mimin QiuwenS')

Genre : Conflik, FriendShip, adventure, Love

Pair : Wenwen Han and Zhenwei Wang

QiuwenS Indonesia Hanwenwenfans

.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu, adalah hari yang tidak menyenangkan, khususnya bagi masyarakat Beijing, China. Suatu kecelakaan besar terjadi, dan mengakibatkan beberapa meter ruas jalan macet parah. Tabrakan beruntun terjadi, hingga puluhan mobil rusak berat.

Tidak hanya kendaraan, si pengendara pun terancam menjadi korban. Begitu juga yang terjadi oleh pemuda yang bernama Zhenwei Wang. Ia harus izin dari kuliahnya selama dua hari, karena mengalami kecelakaan dalam peristiwa tersebut.

Tangan dan kakinya hanya mengalami luka lecet dan tidak membahayakan masa depan wushunya. Namun ia mengalami luka yang lumayan dibagian kepalanya. Tapi itu juga tidak membahayakan hidupnya, terlebih lagi memori yang tersimpan didalamnya. Namun ia benar-benar shock terhadap kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya, hingga ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana kronologis peristiwa itu terjadi.

Dokter yang merawatnya mengganti perban yang ada dikepalanya. Dengan perlahan dokter itu membalut perban baru dikepala Zhenwei.

"Kau sudah lumayan pulih. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Dokter itu sambil terus membalut kepala Zhenwei.

"Lebih baik. Aku sudah boleh pulang?" Balas Zhenwei langsung pada intinya. Dokter itu hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Zhenwei.

"Memangnya kau tidak betah disini? Apa pelayanannya kurang memuaskan hatimu. Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?" Zhenwei hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin berada dirumah sakit terus-menerus. Aku mahasiswa, aku kuliah, aku wushu, aku gamer, banyak hal yang kulewatkan ditempat ini." Dokter itu kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zhenwei.

"Memang. Tapi ini baru dua hari. Lagipula kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya." Zhenwei mendecakkan lidahnya, menandakan kekesalannya terhadap Dokter yang berada dihadapannya.

"Permintaan pasien harus dihargai kan Tuan?" Dokter ini hanya menunduk, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Haah~ padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kubagikan denganmu. Dua hari ini aku merasa kesepian, karena bidadariku.. Aahh, tak perlu dijelaskan. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap mata dokter ini dengan tajam. Walaupun ia sembunyikan, tapi mata dokter ini sekilas seperti berkaca-kaca.

"Yaah, malam ini kau boleh pulang." Sambung dokter sambil meninggalkan Zhenwei.

...

Dan benar saja, malam harinya Zhenwei telah mengemasi semua barang-barang rumah sakit. Ia melepaskan pakaian kemeja dan celana putih yang ia kenakan, dan meletakkannya kembali. Zhenwei mengenakan baju saat ia kecelakaan. Walaupun baju itu sudah dicuci, dan tidak ada bekas darahnya lagi, tapi baju ini tetap harus dimusnahkan nantinya. Kalau tidak, akan membawa sial. Itu kepercayaan masyarakat tiongkok.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua registrasi rumah sakit, pembayaran dan lain sebagainya. Akhirnya Zhenwei bisa keluar bebas dari tempat ini. Walaupun harus pulang malam-malam, itu tidak menjadi masalah, yang terpenting adalah meninggalkan tempat yang didominasi warna putih ini.

"Mm, Dokter yang merawatku tidak datang?" Tanya Zhenwei pada suster saat ia melakukan pembayaran.

"Tidak terlihat sejak tadi." Sahut suster itu. "Terimakasih sudah melunasi.." Sambungnya setelah selesai menerima uang dari Zhenwei.

Zhenwei bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju lorong yang akan membuatnya sampai ke tempat parkir, sambil membawa tas saat ia akan berangkat wushu dua hari sebelumnya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Lorong ini begitu sepi dan hanya diterangi dengan beberapa lampu remang-remang. Zhenwei merasakan dingin dan panas pada bagian belakang lehernya. Dengan perlahan Zhenwei berjalan sambil menengok kesekelilingnya.

"Harusnya aku lewat lift tadi." Keluh Zhenwei. Jujur saja, ia memang bukan orang yang penakut, tapi ia sedikit tidak nyaman melewati tempat ini. Dan tiba-tiba, kekhawatiran Zhenwei benar.. Ada suara perempuan yang bergetar-getar.. Seperti menangis atau sedang meratap.

Zhenwei merasa suara itu begitu jauh.. Kalau itu hantu, berarti dekat kan?

Dengan cuek Zhenwei tetap melangkahkan kakinya walaupun suara itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Saat berbelok disuatu lorong, Zhenwei sedikit terperanjat begitu melihat sesosok wanita menggunakan baju putih, berambut panjang, sedang berjongkok disudut lorong sambil menghadap ketembok.

Kalau manusia? Kenapa dia seorang diri disana? Kenapa menghadap ketembok? Kenapa menangis, dan tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya? Dengan perlahan, Zhenwei menghampiri sosok perempuan itu.

"Ck, ku kira hantu." Kata Zhenwei begitu mendekat pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu terlihat terkesiap kaget begitu mendengar suara Zhenwei yang berada tepat dibelakangnya sambil ikut berjongkok.

"Aku memang hantu." Sahut perempuan itu begitu bertemu pandang dengan Zhenwei.

"Memangnya ada hantu yang pakai mini dress?" Perempuan itu menoleh kebajunya, dan menatap Zhenwei kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Aku ini memang hantu!" Bentaknya sambil menutupi pahanya. Zhenwei hanya tertawa sinis seperti menyombongkan diri.

"Kalau hantunya cantik, akan kuperkosa.. Tidak akan hamil kan? Kalau jelek, akan kututup wajahnya pakai bantal!" Ejek Zhenwei pada perempuan ini.

"Jadi aku cantik atau jelek?" Zhenwei mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Cantik." Singkatnya. Perempuan itu langsung menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengan seperti bentuk silang. Zhenwei menatapnya datar, setelah itu pemuda yang sejak tadi berjongkok dibelakang perempuan ini langsung berdiri.

"Tak akan kulakukan. Aku bercanda." Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu kenapa kau sendiri disini? Kau menangis ya?" Tanya Zhenwei begitu perempuan itu berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Karena aku memanggil orang-orang. Tapi mereka tidak mendengar, dan seperti tidak melihatku. Jadi aku simpulkan, kalau aku hantu.. Lalu.. Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahi dan tak membalas tatapan perempuan didepannya.

"Berhenti bicara hal konyol." Respon Zhenwei sambil meninggalkan perempuan ini.

"Tu.. Tunggu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Katanya sambil berlari kecil mengejar Zhenwei. Zhenwei menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Zhenwei sambil berbalik.

"Karena.. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." Zhenwei terdiam sesaat. Setelah itu ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan kembali meninggalkan perempuan ini.

"Heeii.. Kau meninggalkanku lagi." Rengek perempuan itu lagi sambil kembali berlari kecil mengejar Zhenwei yang berjalan cepat.

Zhenwei menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, dan membuat perempuan ini kaget, hingga ia tidak dapat menghentikan langkahnya sendiri dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya menabrak punggung Zhenwei. Namun apa yang terjadi? Tubuh perempuan ini menembus tubuh Zhenwei, hingga ia tersungkur dihadapan Zhenwei tanpa menyentuh tubuh laki-laki ini.

Zhenwei terlihat benar-benar kaget dan kebingungan terhadap peristiwa yang menimpanya beberapa hari ini. Pertama kecelakaan, kedua bertemu dengan perempuan aneh. Apa benar perempuan ini adalah hantu?

Perempuan itu mengusap-usap telapak tangan dan lututnya seolah membersihkan debu. Sementara Zhenwei, ia mundur perlahan dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan. Entah kaget, bingung, dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Zhenwei.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya perempuan itu seolah memelas. Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah melepaskan lamunan yang menghantui dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar hantu?" Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Apa kau.. Akan meninggalkanku?"

To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Love that Touches (Rima Sawinda 'Mimin QiuwenS')

Genre : Conflik, FriendShip, adventure, Love

Pair : Wenwen Han and Zhenwei Wang

QiuwenS Indonesia Hanwenwenfans

Special anniversary 15 months QiuwenS

.

.

.

Perempuan itu mengusap-usap telapak tangan dan lututnya seolah membersihkan debu. Sementara Zhenwei, ia mundur perlahan dengan ekspresi yang membingungkan. Entah kaget, bingung, dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Zhenwei.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya perempuan itu seolah memelas. Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah melepaskan lamunan yang menghantui dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar hantu?" Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Apa kau.. Akan meninggalkanku?" Zhenwei benar-benar kebingungan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sedang kesusahan. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dan duduk berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Perempuan itu menatap Zhenwei.

"Wenwen Han." Zhenwei menggarukkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mati?" Perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mati."

"Lalu?"

"Cuma.. gentayangan." Sahutnya dengan suara yang pelan. Zhenwei menghela napas lelah.

"Apa bedanya? Akan ku bantu mencari kuburanmu. Lalu kau bisa masuk kesana. Dan tidurlah dengan tenang." Wenwen menatap Zhenwei dengan kesal.

"Kau mengusirku ya?" Zhenwei menatap Wenwen datar, dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Wenwen, walaupun tak dapat menyentuhnya, ia bergerak seolah dapat menyentuh perempuan ini. Wenwen hanya kebingungan menatap Zhenwei.

"Ini aku sedang menepuk kepalamu." Kata Zhenwei menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Wenwen hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

"Terimakasih." Sambung Wenwen.

...

Zhenwei menghentikan taxi dan masuk kedalamnya. Wenwen yang berada diluar kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tunggu diluar?" Tanya Zhenwei. Supir taxi itu menatap kearah Zhenwei, dan menatap keluar jedela mobilnya. Tak ia dapatkan seorangpun yang berada di luar. Jadi.. Pemuda ini bicara dengan siapa? Hantu?

"Bagaimana caranya aku masuk?" Tanya Wenwen polos. Zhenwei mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Kau kan hantu! Menghilang saja, lalu muncul kembali dan duduk disebelahku." Kata Zhenwei seenaknya. Supir itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, kebingungan dengan lelucon pemuda yang naik kemobilnya ini.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah. Hantu tidak sesimpel itu tahu! Aku tidak bisa menembus barang-barang." Wenwen melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Dan Zhenwei hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tadi kau menembus tubuhku." Dan kali ini Wenwen yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku bisa menembus manusia, tapi tidak dengan benda-benda mati. Bukakan pintunya!" Perintah Wenwen dengan kesalnya.

"Harusnya aku yang marah. Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Keluh Zhenwei sambil membukakan pintu. Setelah Wenwen masuk, Zhenwei kembali menutupnya. Kemudian Zhenwei membalas tatapan supir taxi yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan mulut yang menganga.

"Ke alamat ini." Singkat Zhenwei dengan cuek sambil memberikan kertas pada si supir tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi supir itu padanya.

...

Setelah sampai dan memberikan uang pada supir taxi, Zhenwei berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Wenwen mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memperhatikan kesekeliling tempat itu.

"Kau tinggal disini? Rumahmu besar sekali. Boleh aku punya satu kamar sendiri?" Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya. Wenwen langsung mengerucutkan mulutnya begitu mendapatkan penolakkan dari Zhenwei.

"Ini apartemen! Kamarku cuma satu. Ini semua bukan rumahku." Jelas Zhenwei. Wenwen langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar ucapan Zhenwei.

"Jadi.. Jadi.. Aku harus tidur denganmu malam ini?" Keluh Wenwen dengan paniknya. Zhenwei kembali berhenti mendadak, dan kali ini Wenwen bisa ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masalahnya apa? Aku kan tidak bisa menyentuhmu! Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Kata Zhenwei sambil menatap Wenwen tepat didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku hantu. Hehe." Kata Wenwen sambil tersenyum dan menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula hantu kan tidak perlu tidur? Kau bisa berjaga semalaman selama aku tidur. Jadi tidak ada pencuri di apartemen ini. Kau bisa menggunakan ilmu hantumu untuk menakuti mereka." Wenwen memasang wajah yang kecut.

"Aku bukan anjing penjaga!" Keluh Wenwen seiring dengan terbukanya pintu apartemen Zhenwei. Dengan sigap ia masuk sebelum Zhenwei menutup pintunya kembali.

"Apa kau tidur juga?" Tanya Zhenwei sambil membuka sepatu dan mendongak kearah Wenwen. Wenwen mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Hantu macam apa itu?" Sambung Zhenwei lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku belum mati. Aku bisa lelah. Bisa sakit. Tapi aku tidak makan. Aku tidak bisa menembus benda mati." Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu karena apa kau mati?" Wenwen menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Zhenwei.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku seperti terkejut, dan melupakan semua kejadian semasa aku hidup, dan aku hanya ingat namaku." Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu seperti yang terjadi padanya juga. Ia melupakan semua peristiwa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan, padahal semua peristiwa itu terjadi didepan matanya.

"Besok aku harus kuliah. Aku mau tidur." Kata Zhenwei mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidur disini ya?" Pinta Wenwen sambil berbaring dikasur Zhenwei. Zhenwei mengangguk dan ikut duduk dikasur itu dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kaget hantu disebelahnya. Wenwen menatap Zhenwei yang berada disampingnya dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu?" Keluh Zhenwei yang merasa aneh diperhatikan Wenwen seperti itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tolong letakkan bantal ditengah sini." Sahut Wenwen sambil menunjuk tempat diantara dia dan Zhenwei.

"Tidak masalah." Zhenwei meletakkan guling diantara mereka, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan bermain game yang ada didalamnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah bermain game tersebut sampai larut. Setelah beberapa lama hingga matanya kelelahan, ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding.

"Sudah pukul satu? Aku bisa terlambat kalau tidak tidur sekarang." Keluh Zhenwei sambil meletakkan ponselnya. Ia menatap lampu yang harus dimatikan, tetapi lampu yang harus dimatikan itu berada di sebelah Wenwen.

"Hantu ini cepat sekali tidurnya?" Gumam Zhenwei sambil beranjak melangkahi Wenwen untuk mematikan lampu. Zhenwei bergerak seenaknya karena berpikir tidak akan membangunkan atau mengenai hantu yang ada disebelahnya. Tapi tanpa sengaja Zhenwei menyentuh tangan Wenwen. Dan kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa menyentuhnya?!

"Ke.. Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhnya?" Kata Zhenwei kebingungan sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia kembali menyentuh rambut Wenwen, untuk memastikan apakah ia memang benar-benar bisa menyentuh perempuan itu atau tidak. Dan ternyata... Ia memang bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut perempuan itu.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu?" Bisik Zhenwei sambil menatap Wenwen dengan takjub bercampur heran dan bingung.

"Kenapa.. aku bisa menyentuh hantu?.."

To be continue..

.

.

.

Bonus tokoh dalam chapter 2 ini

Kan gak asik kalau baca cerita, tapi gak tau orangnya kayak apa~

Wenwen Han

Zhenwei Wang


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Love that Touches (Rima Sawinda 'Mimin QiuwenS')

Genre : Conflik, FriendShip, adventure, Love

Pair : Wenwen Han and Zhenwei Wang

QiuwenS Indonesia Hanwenwenfans

Spesial anniv QiuwenS ke 16 bulan

.

.

.

"Ke.. Kenapa aku bisa menyentuhnya?" Kata Zhenwei kebingungan sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya seakan-akan tak mempercayainya.

Ia kembali menyentuh rambut Wenwen, untuk memastikan apakah ia memang benar-benar bisa menyentuh perempuan itu atau tidak. Dan ternyata... Ia memang bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut perempuan itu di dalam genggaman jemarinya.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu?" Bisik Zhenwei sambil menatap Wenwen dengan takjub bercampur heran dan bingung.

"Kenapa.. aku bisa menyentuh hantu?.."Bisiknya lagi sambil melepaskan helaian rambut yang berada ditangannya. Beberapa saat setelah ia menatap Wenwen, Zhenwei menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Wenwen sambil tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membawa beberapa bantal untuk diletakkan disofanya. Zhenwei mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin dan berbaring diatas sofa.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Zhenwei bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tertidur di tempat tidurnya seperti semula. Ia mengusap-usap matanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah selesai menguap lebar. Ia menatap kesekeliling kamarnya dan mencari sosok hantu yang semalam bersamanya. Tapi tak ia dapatkan sesosokpun yang ada dikamarnya selain ia dan barang-barang miliknya.

"Ternyata hantu itu cuma mimpiku." Kata Zhenwei sambil menghela napas lega. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan nyawa, Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang ia gantung di dekat pintu lemari, kemudian dikalungkan handuk tersebut kelehernya.

Saat berjalan menuju sofa, Zhenwei seperti melihat benda putih yang berada diatasnya. Zhenwei mendekatkan dirinya ke sofa tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendapati seseorang yang berbaring nyenyak disana. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa Wenwen ada disana? Bukankah semalam yang pindah dan tidur kesofa adalah dirinya? Dan ternyata hantu itu benar-benar ada. Padahal Zhenwei sangat berharap itu adalah mimpi konyolnya.

Zhenwei mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Wenwen. Ia memperhatikan Wenwen dengan saksama dan seolah menilik setiap lekuk wajah sampai bulu hidung. Tangannya mulai beranjak dan berniat untuk menyentuh Wenwen. Dengan hati-hati, tangannya mulai mendekat pada wajah hantu itu. Saat kulit jemari tangannya akan menyentuh kulit wajah Wenwen, tiba-tiba...

Zuuuuung...

"Tembus!" Seru Zhenwei kaget ketika tangannya menembus wajah Wenwen. Wenwen yang sedang tertidur tersebut langsung membuka matanya karena kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Zhenwei. Melihat Wenwen yang membuka matanya secara mendadak, membuat Zhenwei terkejut hingga tak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Wenwen langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat Zhenwei yang duduk lesehan di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Wenwen dengan polos.

"Tidak lihat aku jatuh? Kau bikin orang lain kaget." Wenwen hanya tersenyum pada Zhenwei. Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membangunkan dirinya. Wenwen hanya menaik turunkan bola matanya ketika melihat Zhenwei berdiri dari atas lantai.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau melihat orang tidur? Mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya?" Tuding Wenwen padanya. Zhenwei hanya meneduhkan padangannya dan menatap Wenwen dengan datar.

"Tidak.. Semalam aku yang tidur disini. Kenapa posisinya berubah?" Wenwen menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah mengkhawatirkan Zhenwei.

"Kau bermimpi." Singkat Wenwen.

(Cerita sebenarnya).

"Aku tidur disini ya?" Pinta Wenwen sambil berbaring dikasur Zhenwei. Zhenwei mengangguk dan ikut duduk dikasur itu dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kaget hantu disebelahnya. Wenwen menatap Zhenwei yang berada disampingnya dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu?" Keluh Zhenwei yang merasa aneh diperhatikan Wenwen seperti itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tolong letakkan bantal ditengah sini." Sahut Wenwen sambil menunjukkan tempat diantara dia dan Zhenwei.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Zhenwei sambil meletakkan guling diantara mereka. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan bermain game yang ada didalamnya. Setelah beberapa lama, tak ia dapatkan lagi suara pemuda yang berada didekatnya. Wenwen menoleh Zhenwei yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan mendapati laki-laki itu tertidur pulas dengan ponsel yang masih menyala diatas dadanya. Wenwen langsung mengernyit.

"Haa? Dia tidur?" Keluh Wenwen.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mematikan lampu?" Keluhnya lagi sambil duduk disebelah Zhenwei. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal.

"Hei manusia! Bangun!" Bentaknya tanpa hasil.

"Hei!" Teriak Wenwen lagi tepat di telinga Zhenwei. Dan hanya direspon oleh Zhenwei dengan pejaman matanya dan suara 'hn' singkat.

"Dasar!" Keluh Wenwen sambil memukul bahu Zhenwei dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Tiba-tiba..

Plak!

Seketika Wenwen terkejut. Ia terkejut karena bisa memukul bahu Zhenwei, dan tidak menembusnya. Ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat menyentuh seseorang. Dan ia terkejut sejak pertama bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa dia begitu istimewa? Bisa melihat Wenwen dan mendengarkannya. Wenwen tertawa sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Zhenwei.

"Lihaatt! Aku tersenyum!" Kata Wenwen sambil menarik kedua pipi Zhenwei hingga bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa terganggu dengan ulah Wenwen. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Wenwen hingga membuat perempuan ini terkejut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Wenwen pada Zhenwei sambil memberikan ekspresi melongo-nya. Zhenwei hanya menampik tangan Wenwen dari wajahnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ternyata masih tidur.." Kata Wenwen sambil menghela napas lega. Wenwen menatap Zhenwei dengan heran. Kenapa ia bisa menyentuh Zhenwei, saat laki-laki ini tertidur? Setelah menatap wajah Zhenwei cukup lama, Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pindah kesofa.

(Selesai)

Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahinya. Jadi.. Dia cuma bermimpi saat bisa menyentuh Wenwen semalam. Wenwen hanya menatap respon Zhenwei yang tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan komentar itu.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu ya?" Kata Wenwen bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kesunyian yang ada. Zhenwei mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Mungkin saja karena orang yang tertidur itu tidak punya roh didalam tubuhnya. Jadi saat tubuh tidak punya roh, dan cuma jasad saja. Hantu jadi bisa menyentuhnya!" Wenwen terlihat kagum mendengar jawaban asal dari Zhenwei.

"Waah.. Jawaban yang memuaskan sekali." Zhenwei memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi riang dan bodoh dari hantu didepannya.

"Jadi.. Pasti ada penyebab kau bisa gentayangan seperti ini." Wenwen mengendikan bahunya, seolah tidak tertarik dengan perkataan penting dari Zhenwei.

"Apakah.. Diluar sana jasadmu menantikanmu? Atau justru, kau benar-benar sudah mati? Dan harus menyelesaikan suatu misi, agar rohmu bisa diterima? Terdengar seperti cerita dongeng klasik" Sambung Zhenwei. Wenwen yang sejak tadi menatap Zhenwei, kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin maksudmu ini.. Aku Punya sesuatu. Sepertinya ini bukan milikku." Kata Wenwen sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari genggamannya. Zhenwei menilik, berusaha melihat apa yang akan dikeluarkan perempuan itu.

"Cincin?" Setelah mengetahuinya, Zhenwei mengernyit. Ia menatap cincin itu sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Wenwen. "Itu jelas milikmu. Milik siapa lagi!" Wenwen mendengus kesal. Ia kembali memakai cincin itu dijari jempolnya.

"Ini bukan milikku." Zhenwei mendekatkan dirinya pada Wenwen dan menatap cincin itu dengan saksama.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Bentak Wenwen sambil menyembunyikan cincin dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Benar. Kalau punyamu, pasti muat dijari manis." Wenwen terdiam sesaat, lalu kemudian mengangguk. "Berikan padaku?" Pinta Zhenwei sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Mana bisa, semua yang kupakai ini roh. Tak bisa kau sentuh." Zhenwei menggarukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat dari hantu ini. Tanpa sengaja tangannya mengenai handuk yang berada dilehernya. Zhenwei menepuk kepalanya sambil berteriak.

"Aku bisa terlambat!" Katanya sambil berlari kekamar mandi. Wenwen hanya menatapnya dengan heran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau kuliah, aku ikut yaa?"

"Tidak!" Balas Zhenwei dari balik kamar mandi.

Akhirnya..

"Kau jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Cuma aku yang bisa melihatmu, aku tidak mau terlihat aneh oleh teman-temanku." Wenwen mengangguk sambil mengikuti Zhenwei berjalan melewati kelas-kelas di universitasnya.

"Zhenwei.. Kau sudah sembuh?" Kata seseorang hingga membuat Wenwen dan Zhenwei menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, Yi?" Singkat Zhenwei tanpa ingin menjelaskan apapun. Wenwen yang melihat Yi berusaha untuk mendekati Yi yang tidak bisa melihatnya. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tapi Zhenwei yakin itu pasti adalah hal yang aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Ku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan tiga hari lalu. Berita kecelakaan itu sampai masuk TV dan koran." Zhenwei terlihat panik saat melihat Wenwen semakin mendekati Yi. Apapun yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu? Zhenwei yakin tentang firasat buruk. Bagaimana kalau Wenwen masuk ke tubuh Yi dan merasukinya? Atau hal yang lainnya?

"Jangan kesitu!" Bentak Zhenwei pada Wenwen, hingga perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung. Yi yang sedang bersama Zhenwei merasa heran dan menoleh kesisi kiri dan kanannya. Memastikan apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya. Setelah ia rasa mereka hanya berdua, Yi menatap Zhenwei sambil mengernyit.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Yi heran.

"Ah.. Bu.. Bukan.. Ada cicak. Tadi ada cicak." Kata Zhenwei pada Yi sambil tetap memperhatikan Wenwen dengan tajam dan tak berkedip.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula dia tidak bisa melihatku kan?" Zhenwei mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Wenwen.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Menyingkir dari sana!" Bentak Zhenwei pada Wenwen. Mendengar teriakkan Zhenwei, Wenwen hanya menutup kedua telinganya. Yi kembali menatap sekeliling dan terhenti pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Yi yang benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Wenwen kebingungan dengan sikap Zhenwei. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik anehnya yang sejak tadi menggarukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Apa?" Zhenwei tersentak, ia kembali terdiam saat menyadari mendapatkan tatapan heran dari temannya, Yi.

"Baiklah, cerewet sekali." Keluh Wenwen sambil kembali dan berdiri di sebelah Zhenwei. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah membuat Zhenwei terlihat aneh di depan temannya.

"Jangan bicara apapun, jadi aku tidak terlihat aneh!" Bisik Zhenwei sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Yi. Wenwen meletakkan tangan kebibirnya seolah mengunci mulutnya sendiri. Yi kembali mengernyit, begitu melihat Zhenwei seperti berbisik, padahal tidak ada seorang pun disebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kembali kerumah sakit. Kau masih belum pulih? Apa kepalamu terbentur dengan keras? Perbannya juga masih belum dilepas." Kata Yi seolah mengkhawatirkan teman kuliah sekaligus teman Wushunya ini.

"Ah? Ini?" Kata Zhenwei sambil memegangi perbannya. "Tenang, aku baik. Oh ya, kau bicara soal kecelakaan yang masuk koran dan TV kan?" Sambung Zhenwei berusaha mengendalikan kondisi normalnya. Yi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dua hari ini aku selalu melihat berita yang sama di TV. Tentang kecelakaan itu, tentang korban-korban yang mati. Yaah, seperti itulah." Jelas Yi secara ringkas namun tidak begitu jelas.

"Aku ingin lihat. Dimana koran yang kau baca itu?" Yi menunjuk ke arah perpustakaan.

"Di perpus. Untuk apa kau baca berita kecelakaan yang kau alami. Itu tidak baik secara psikologis kan?" Zhenwei mengernyit, lalu memukul bahu Yi karena merasa temannya ini bersikap berlebihan padanya.

"Kau kira aku perempuan? Trauma dengan hal seperti itu?" Yi mengusap bahunya sambil menatap Zhenwei dengan heran. "Aku ingin tau apa penyebab kecelakaan itu? Kalau orangnya kutemukan, akan kuhabisi!" Kata Zhenwei sambil memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. Setelah mendengar perkataan Zhenwei, akhirnya Yi tersenyum lega melihat temannya ini.

"Nah! Itu baru Zhenwei! Sesaat ku kira kau lupa ingatan." Sambung Yi sambil membalas pukulan tepat di bahu Zhenwei. Wenwen hanya mengernyit melihat dua pemuda yang saling pukul ini.

"Apanya yang bagus? Punya teman aneh, temannya malah senang." Gumam Wenwen hingga membuat Zhenwei menatapnya tak berkedip. Setelah itu, Zhenwei kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Yi.

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi." Kata Zhenwei pada Yi. Yi langsung melihat jam yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku juga. Nanti kubawakan korannya untukmu." Kata Yi sambil bergegas meninggalkan Zhenwei dan menuju ruang kelasnya. Wenwen melambaikan tangannya pada Yi, dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari pemuda berbadan atletis disebelahnya.

"Dia tidak bisa lihat!" Singkat Zhenwei sambil meninggalkan Wenwen, dan masuk ke ruang kelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Keluh Wenwen sambil mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

Zhenwei keluar dari kelas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia terlihat stres sehari bersama Wenwen. Bagaimana tidak, Wenwen membuat Zhenwei membentak dosennya. Melemparkan temannya dengan pena. Bicara sendiri saat orang-orang sedang sibuk mencerna materi. Untung saja ia tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas. Mereka sangat memaklumi dan mengkhawatirkan kecelakaan yang dialami Zhenwei. Karena selama ini Zhenwei tidak pernah bersikap abnormal seperti ini.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam? Teman-temanku pasti menyangka aku gila karena kepalaku terlalu keras terbentur!" Keluh Zhenwei sambil berulang-ulang menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Wenwen menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti orang yang sedang menyembah.

"Maaf.. Aku bukan tidak bisa diam, tapi aku tidak biasa diam." Kata Wenwen sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Zhenwei mendengus kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya ingin sekali ia melemparkan roh Wenwen ke akherat. Sejak kemunculan Wenwen, ia jadi merasa terganggu.

"Besok kalau kau mau ikut denganku, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh." Wenwen langsung tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Iya! Aku janji!"

.

.

.

Dan besokknya...

Zhenwei kembali keluar dari dalam kelasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dan di lihat dari hasil acak-acak rambutnya kali ini menandakan bahwa hari ini lebih buruk daripada kemarin. Wenwen hanya mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang sambil memasang ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau marah ya?" Tanya Wenwen pelan. Zhenwei berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan menatap Wenwen datar.

"Tidak!" Seru Zhenwei setengah berteriak dan berjalan meninggalkan Wenwen. Dengan sigap Wenwen berlari menyusul Zhenwei. Walaupun di bentak, dimarahi, diteriak-teriakan, mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma pemuda ini yang bisa melihat dan mendengarkannya. Jadi, tetap ikuti saja. Itu prinsip si hantu.

"Zhenwei!" Kata seseorang hingga Zhenwei dan Wenwen menoleh sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bawa korannya?" Tanya Zhenwei begitu melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Yi.

"Eh, kau lagi?" Kata Wenwen sambil tersenyum dan sok akrab.

"Bawa. Ini." Kata Yi sambil memberikan koran itu pada Zhenwei. "Kita baca dikantin saja. Shijia sudah menunggu disana." Sambung Yi lagi. Zhenwei mengambil koran itu sambil berjalan mengikuti Yi.

Sambil berjalan menuju kantin, Zhenwei membaca sekilas koran yang ia bawa. Berita utamanya adalah kecelakaan yang ia alami tiga hari yang lalu. Ia melihat gambar-gambar tentang mobil-mobil yang terbalik, hancur, orang-orang yang terluka dan penuh darah.

Hingga mata Zhenwei terfokus pada halaman kedua koran. Beritanya berisi tentang nama-nama korban yang berhasil terangkum. Zhenwei tertawa begitu melihat namanya juga ada disana. Apa mereka juga melihat foto KTP Zhenwei? Untung saja pemuda itu sudah terlahir dengan karismatik dan kegantengannya, jadi tidak akan malu-malu jika menunjukkan foto KTP-nya pada orang lain.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Wenwen sambil berusaha mengintip koran yang dibaca Zhenwei. Namun Zhenwei menyingkirkan dan menjauhkan koran itu dari Wenwen dengan cara mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, agar si hantu tidak bisa mencapainya.

Setelah tertawa, seketika senyuman itu sirna dari wajah Zhenwei ketika melihat sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam koran hingga membuat matanya terbelalak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya bertautan. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah tulisan, yaitu..

To be continue..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Love that Touches (Rima Sawinda 'Mimin QiuwenS')

Genre : Conflik, FriendShip, adventure, Love

Pair : Wenwen Han and Zhenwei Wang

QiuwenS Indonesia Hanwenwenfans

.

.

.

Setelah tertawa, seketika senyuman itu sirna dari wajah Zhenwei. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya bertautan. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah tulisan.

"Aku pergi duluan." Kata Zhenwei secara mendadak kepada Yi, sambil membalik haluan.

"Tidak menemui Shijia dulu? Sudah sampai kantin kan?" Kata Yi sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Zhenwei.

"Lain kali." Singkat Zhenwei sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yi. Dengan segera Wenwen berlari menyusul Zhenwei, walaupun sebenarnya, roh perempuan ini masih ingin berada di kantin. Yi hanya terpaku menatap punggung temannya yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei.. Tunggu aku!" Seru Wenwen sambil terengah-engah. Zhenwei tetap berjalan dengan pasti tanpa membalas panggilan Wenwen.

"Heii.. Bukannya ini parkiran?" Tanya Wenwen sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan kendaraan roda dua dan roda empat. Zhenwei membukakan pintu mobil untuk mempersilahkan Wenwen masuk. Tanpa berkata, Wenwen bergegas masuk sambil menatap Zhenwei dengan heran. Zhenwei menutup pintu mobilnya, dan masuk lewat pintu yang satunya. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan sebelum bersuara.

"Aku ingin bicara. Kalau disana, mereka akan kebingungan melihatku bicara sendiri." Wenwen mengangguk begitu Zhenwei selesai bicara, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhenwei, padahal ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Wenwen penasaran.

"Lihat ini." Kata Zhenwei sambil membuka halaman kedua koran. Wenwen melihat koran yang ditunjukkan Zhenwei padanya. Mata hantu ini mulai menilik tulisan-pertulisan dalam koran.

"Nama-nama korban kecelakaan? Apa gunanya kau berikan ini padaku?" Keluh Wenwen sambil cemberut.

"Ck, baca sampai selesai. Kalau kau manusia, akan ku jambak rambutmu!" Ancam Zhenwei kesal hingga membuat Wenwen terperanga. Wenwen kembali melanjutkan membaca koran yang ditunjukkan Zhenwei tadi.

Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, setelah beberapa detik, matanya terfokus pada satu nama. Saat membaca nama Zhenwei Wang (20th) Wenwen malah tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau minta aku baca ini, supaya bisa melihat namamu yang muncul di koran? Kau ini lucu sekali." Kata Wenwen sambil tertawa geli dan memegangi perutnya. Zhenwei mendecakkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Ia menatap Wenwen tanpa berkedip hingga perempuan ini menghentikan tertawaannya yang mengganggu.

"Baik.. Aku baca sampai selesai." Sambung Wenwen saat menyadari Zhenwei tidak sedang bermain-main. Wenwen kembali menilik setiap isi tulisan yang ada di koran.

Tak berapa lama, mata Wenwen membesar. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya begitu membaca sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya. Apakah itu benar? Siapakah orang yang mempunyai nama itu di China Tiongkok?

"Wenwen Han (20th) ?" Kata Wenwen dengan nada suara yang lirih. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata yang berkaca, lalu kemudian membalas tatapan Zhenwei.

"Apa ini aku? Ada berapa banyak orang yang punya nama yang sama? Jadi? Apakah ini aku?" Kata Wenwen dengan ekspresi yang melongo.

"Jadi.. Aku juga ada dalam tragedi itu?" Zhenwei tak membalas tatapan Wenwen padanya. Ia tidak pernah kenal dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan sebelumnya. Jadi.. Diam adalah sikap yang tepat baginya.

"Jadi? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?" Zhenwei tetap tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Apa aku sudah mati? Jawab aku?" Bentak Wenwen secara paksa hingga membuat telinga pemuda disebelahnya ini sakit. Zhenwei hanya meringis saat Wenwen berteriak di dekat telinganya.

"Mana aku tau! Disitu cuma tertera nama-nama korbannya! Bukan nama orang-orang yang mati! Lagipula, nama itu banyak sekali di China Tiongkok.." Wenwen menutup kedua telinganya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, dan setitik air mata mulai terlihat diujung sudut matanya. Zhenwei yang menyadari hal itu, mulai mengkhawatirkan Wenwen, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun.

"Kalau aku mati? Bagaimana?" Kata Wenwen seolah tak mendengar ucapan Zhenwei.

"Kenapa aku masih di dunia? Apa kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat?" Sambungnya hingga membuat kerutan tipis pada dahi Zhenwei.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau sudah jadi hantu pun masih takut juga?" Kata Zhenwei seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perkataannya ini sangat menyakitkan hati.

"Kau tau apa?!" Bentak Wenwen hingga Zhenwei terdiam.

"Apa kau tau rasanya mati? Menjadi roh? Kau hanya melayang-layang seorang diri, kesepian, tak ada yang mendengarkanmu walaupun kau berteriak dan menangis sekalipun. Kau juga tidak bisa melihat sesama hantu, karena perbedaan gelombang roh yang terpancar. Kau cuma sendiri! Apa kau tau rasanya?!" Zhenwei terpaku begitu melihat perempuan yang berada disebelahnya ini meneteskan air mata. Jadi.. Apakah aku yang membuat perempuan ini menangis? Pikir Zhenwei dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan saat aku hidup? Apa yang salah padaku?" Sambung Wenwen lagi smbil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan hingga air matanya ikut mengalir pada tangannya tersebut. Zhenwei belum berniat untuk bicara, tapi kalau ia tidak melakukannya, perempuan ini tidak akan diam kan?

"Diamlah! Kau tidak sendiri lagi kan?" Wenwen berhenti merengek dan menatap Zhenwei begitu pemuda disebelahnya ini buka suara.

"Aku bisa melihatmu menangis dan tertawa. Aku bisa mendengarkanmu berteriak, merengek, membentak, membantah, dan marah. Aku bersamamu setiap waktu, kau juga selalu berada di sisiku. Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku kan?" Bujuk Zhenwei pada Wenwen hingga mata perempuan ini terbelalak.

"Tapi.." Zhenwei terdiam sambil menatap Wenwen dengan heran. "Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku." Sambungnya lagi.

Zhenwei menatap Wenwen dengan sendu sambil bergerak seolah menghapus air mata Wenwen yang mengalir diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zhenwei tersenyum, ia meletakkan jemarinya seolah benar-benar dapat menyentuh dan menghapus air mata Wenwen walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menyentuh apapun.

"Aku, menghapus air matamu." Jelas Zhenwei terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Wenwen hanya menatap Zhenwei dengan khawatir.

"Kau tau, tanganmu tak menyentuhku sedikitpun." Zhenwei mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Apa perempuan ini tidak bisa menggunakan perasaannya?

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, bahkan menggenggam tanganmu, ataupun menghapus air matamu.. Tapi... aku bisa memeluk hatimu." Kata Zhenwei. Perkataan Zhenwei tadi membuat Wenwen kembali terbelalak dan diam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Wenwen tersenyum menatap Zhenwei sambil menghapus air matanya setelah ia rasa hatinya cukup terhibur.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalimat seindah itu keluar dari mulutmu." Kata Wenwen hingga membuat perubahan pada ekspresi Zhenwei yang tadinya lembut menjadi datar dan sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Zhenwei sudah mandi, sarapan, dan memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Wenwen yang terbangun karena aktivitas Zhenwei yang sengaja dibuat berisik oleh sang pemuda itu masih enggan bangun, dan hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap Zhenwei yang berjalan kesana dan kemari.

"Hari ini aku kembali kerumah sakit untuk mengganti perban dikepalaku." Kata Zhenwei yang secara tidak langsung ingin mengajak hantu cerewet ini. Wenwen menatap perban yang membungkus kepala Zhenwei masih putih dan bersih.

"Aku rasa belum waktunya diganti." Sambung Wenwen hingga membuat Zhenwei menoleh sesaat kearahnya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku harus kembali dua hari lagi." Zhenwei menghentikan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Lalu kenapa?" Wenwen mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku.. Ingin bertemu dengan dokter yang merawatku. Saat aku bilang ingin pulang. Sepertinya ia sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan terlihat kesepian. Aku jadi kasian." Wenwen malah tertawa seusai Zhenwei berbicara dan membuat Zhenwei menatapnya dengan heran karena mendapatkan ekspresi tidak terduga darinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada dokter yang merawatmu ya?" Tuding Wenwen hingga Zhenwei mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Dia laki-laki." Singkatnya.

"Oya.. Kau tidak punya pacar ya?" Zhenwei menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak punya?" Zhenwei mengendikan bahunya.

"Pantas saja aku selalu melihat teman-teman yang mengkhawatirkanmu adalah laki-laki. Ternyata kau tidak punya pacar ya?" Zhenwei meringis.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

"Aku kan cuma bertanya." Kata Wenwen sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

...

Dirumah sakit.

"Dokter yang merawatmu beberapa hari yang lalu ya? Dokter Han kan?" Tanya suster itu. Zhenwei menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia sedang merawat seorang pasien. Sepertinya tidak bisa mengganti perbanmu. Biar suster yang lain saja yang melakukannya. Lagi pula cuma ganti perban saja kan?" Zhenwei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah." Kata Zhenwei dengan ekspresi yang kecewa.

"Zhenwei?" Kata seseorang dari belakang Zhenwei. Merasa kenal dengan si pemilik suara, Pemuda ini pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Ternyata kau." Kata Zhenwei sambil tersenyum sinis.

...

"Harusnya kau kembali dua hari lagi kan? Kenapa kembali hari ini?" Kata dokter itu sambil membuka perban di kepala Zhenwei.

"Kalau tidak suka, katakan saja!" Keluh Zhenwei. Dokter itu menepuk bagian memar di kepala Zhenwei hingga pemuda ini meringis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Zhenwei dan hanya dibalas tertawaan oleh sang dokter. Wenwen hanya diam sambil menatap dokter dan Zhenwei yang kelihatan sudah sangat dekat.

"Kau berisik dan keras kepala. Jadi bagian memarnya ingin ku perlebar, agar kepalamu tidak sekeras batu." Zhenwei langsung menampik tangan dokter Han.

"Kau seorang penyembuh atau seorang pembunuh?"

"Diamlah. Akan ku obati lukamu ini agar cepat sembuh." Kata dokter Han sambil mengusapkan luka Zhenwei dengan obat.

"Mm.. Dokter, ku dengar kau merawat seorang pasien. Siapa dia?" Tanya Zhenwei.

Beberapa saat setelah bertanya, Zhenwei mengadahkan kepalanya begitu menyadari tak ada usapan-usapan dikepalanya lagi. Dokter itu terlihat kembali bersedih.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Zhenwei lagi. Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku.. Merawat putriku sendiri." Singkat dokter dengan suara yang pelan. Zhenwei langsung mengernyit.

"Ma.. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Kata Zhenwei yang merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu privasi dari orang lain.

"Dia anak yang ceria.." Kata Dokter memulai kisahnya. Wenwen terlihat duduk manis di dekat sang dokter seolah-olah ingin mendengarkan cerita dongeng dari seorang ayah.

"Dia sangat baik. Dan, dia seusia denganmu." Wenwen mengernyitkan dahi.

"Berarti masih muda ya dok?" Tanya Wenwen, walaupun ia tau, dokter itu tidak akan meresponnya karena tidak bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

"Dia suka merengek. Tidak bisa diam. Selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku." Zhenwei langsung menoleh kearah Wenwen.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku?" Keluh Wenwen.

"Terkadang dia bisa tersenyum sambil menangis, dan menangis sambil tersenyum dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia sangat mudah dibujuk saat menangis. Setelah menangis, ia akan tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya." Wenwen menatap dokter itu dengan sendu.

"Aku selalu sibuk. Jadi, dia sangat suka mencari perhatian dengan cara yang lucu. Aku selalu melarangnya berpacaran, karena aku tidak bisa menerima dan melihat ia bersama pria lain selain ayahnya ini." Wenwen terdiam. Ia menatap orang ini sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Seolah memaksa agar mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar ayah yang egois. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersamanya. Selalu sibuk bekerja dan melupakannya. Ia selalu menungguku pulang hingga tertidur diatas sofa. Hingga akhirnya, aku kehilangan senyumannya, tangisannya, dan semuanya. Aku jadi menyadari kalau hidupku hampa tanpanya." Zhenwei merasakan ada tetesan air yang jatuh diatas rambutnya. Apakah.. Sang dokter menangis?

"Apakah kali ini.. Kau benar-benar sedang menangis?" Tanya Zhenwei dengan hati-hati. Sang dokter tak menjawab sedikitpun.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan putri yang kau rawat itu?" Sang dokter berhenti mengusapkan obat. Ia membungkus kepala Zhenwei dengan perban yang baru.

"Dia.. Terbaring tak sadarkan diri." Mata Zhenwei terbelalak. Ia dan dokter Han terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Hingga membuat ruangan itu sunyi dan hanya memperdengarkan suara jarum jam yang berdetik.

"Bolehkah.. Aku menjenguknya bersamamu?" Tanya Zhenwei berusaha melepas kesunyian. Walaupun sebenarnya Zhenwei tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin dokter itu sedih dan kesepian.

"Aku sudah selesai mengganti perbanmu." Kata dokter itu seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tidak menjawab permintaan Zhenwei. Zhenwei jadi merasa aneh, seolah terlalu ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur." Dokter yang telah membereskan peralatannya berjalan kedepan pintu.

"Apa? Bukannya kau ingin ikut denganku menjenguk putriku?" Zhenwei tersenyum. Rupanya dokter ini mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Tunggu." Kata Zhenwei sambil berjalan mengikuti sang dokter.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang kamar, Wenwen menghampiri Zhenwei dan berjalan disebelahnya. Tanpa sengaja, Zhenwei melihat tangan Wenwen bergetar, namun perempuan ini berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Menyadari hal itu, Zhenwei berbisik kepada Wenwen.

"Kenapa? Gelisah sekali?" Bisik Zhenwei tanpa mendapat tatapan balasan dari Wenwen.

"Aku merasa.. Dirumah sakit ini, ada suatu tekanan yang sangat besar. Jadi membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat." Kata Wenwen sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tau itu tekanan apa?" Wenwen mendekat seolah mendesak Zhenwei.

"Apa itu?!" Seru Wenwen bersemangat.

"Kau merasakan tekanan hantu lain. Dirumah sakit kan ada yang namanya kamar mayat." Wenwen berhenti seketika. Dan membiarkan Zhenwei tetap berjalan bersama dokter itu dihadapannya.

"Dia benar juga." Gumam Wenwen. "Heei Zhenwei! Tunggu aku!" Sambungnya lagi sambil berteriak dan berlari menyusul Zhenwei.

"Dok, kalau aku boleh bertanya.. Apa yang terjadi pada putrimu? Sampai bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Zhenwei. Wenwen berhasil berlari menyusul Zhenwei dan kembali berjalan disebelahnya.

"Dia, adalah korban kecelakaan yang juga menimpamu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sayangnya nasibnya tidak seberuntungmu." Zhenwei kembali terdiam. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung dokter yang berjalan dihadapannya tanpa mengetahui, ekspresi apa yang sedang diperlihatkan sang dokter pada saat itu.

"Hei Zhenwei.. Aku merasa semakin tertekan. Mataku juga sakit, silau sekali." Keluh Wenwen sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Zhenwei hanya menatapnya tak berkedip.

Krieeet..

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan ruangan yang sangat biasa dan normal. Banyak bunga-bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja. Peralatan medisnya begitu lengkap dan akurat. Zhenwei masih berdiri di luar ruangan tanpa berniat untuk menginjakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Sementara Wenwen, ia melakukan hal yang hampir sama dengan Zhenwei. Bedanya, kalau Zhenwei menilik setiap isi sudut ruangan, Wenwen hanya memejamkan matanya dan menutupnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Masuklah.. Dia putriku.." Kata dokter yang telah berada di sebelah seorang perempuan yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Zhenwei mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, memasuki ruang dan menghampiri sang dokter. Setelah berada di dekat sang perempuan, Zhenwei menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Apakah yang ia lihat ini? Apakah itu benar? Seketika wajah Zhenwei berubah drastis, begitu melihat orang yang berbaring diatas kasur tersebut adalah...

"Wenwen Han?"

To be continue..


End file.
